Two Different Worlds
by NonExistantBreeze
Summary: Harry/Draco. Pure and unadultered fluff. You have been warned.


TWO DIFFERENT WORLDS

Fluffy fluff!!!1!

Harry/Draco

His hair sparkled in the morning light. As if sensing his intoxicating presence, Harry's emerald orbs flickered upwards toward the imposing figure that had just appeared in the doorway of the dining hall. Immediately Harry's heart began to flutter against his chest.

"Be still my beating heart," he murmured, his chin to his chest. "I know you ache for him, but this love can never be realised. We are just from two different worlds. He is a pureblood aristocrat and I'm…Harry, just Harry."

But his heart would not heed his words.

Unable to pull his eyes away from the vision before him, Harry continued to stare shyly over his copy of the Daily Prophet. Suddenly, though only for a moment, Harry thought that the piercing silver mercury of his lover's eyes met with his own. The penetrating stare seemed to see past his widened eyes and into his very soul.

A shiver ran through him from head to toe and Harry was caught within Draco's hypnotic stare. Like a moth to the flame, Harry felt as though he was drowning in the waters of his silvery gaze.

Then the spell was broken. Draco's eyes drifted away from Harry's as if never to return. Harry felt a sudden emptiness deep inside, as his lover slumped into his seat at the Slytherin table. Unable to tear his gaze away from his lover's ruby lips, he saw them mouth three words, over and over to himself.

Harry's eyes strained to make out the words.

"No!" Harry shook his head violently from side to side. Looking up again, he focused and tried to discover an alternative to what his brain refused to believe and what his heart longed to accept. But there it was:

"Two. Different. Worlds."

***

Needless to say, Harry was unable to concentrate during Charms class, due to his desperate need to discover the truth of the feelings residing inside his blonde angel.

The class passed like a blur. He was only dimly aware of Ron and Hermione's bickering as he picked up his books and trailed dejectedly after his happy classmates.

"You go on ahead," he called to the others. "I need a moment to myself."

He leaned his back against the stone cold wall and sighed. He let the waves of students pass him by as he brooded over his melancholy. Suddenly he realised he was all alone in the dark corridor. Then the sound of footsteps broke his reverie. He closed his eyes, not wanting to be interrupted.

The footsteps grew louder before stopping abruptly, and Harry looked up. Before him stood the object of his desire, a troubled look marring his usually collected expression. Harry's heart stopped for the barest instant.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Stammered Harry as Draco's stare intensified.

Draco flung his head to the side, desperate to avoid Harry's searching gaze.

He took a deep breath. "We're from two different worlds Harry. It could never work between us. And yet…" he choked.

Harry hesitantly moved towards him and reached out to lightly cup Draco's cheek with a trembling hand. His angel leaned in to the gentle touch.

"I-I..." started Draco, but Harry stopped him with a finger pressed against his lips.

"No more words," Harry whispered. They leaned in together. "This was meant to be."

Their lips crashed together in a moment of perfect bliss that left Harry's knees trembling. Draco moaned softly against his lips and pulled them into a tight embrace, their hearts beating as one.

It felt like an eternity, but it was over much too soon as they heard four sets of footsteps echoing from either side of the corridor. The two sprang apart, cheeks flushed with guilt. In a sudden panic they pulled out their wands and slipped into fighting stances. Understanding instantly flashed between them.

"I love you," mouthed Draco as he prepared to throw a stunning curse. A single tear slid out of the corner of Harry's eye as he too prepared to duel his beloved.

***

"Harry, you're crying! He didn't hurt you, did he?" Hermione scrutinised Harry's face with a puzzled expression.

"No, not him," Harry replied.

_Never him, _he added silently to himself.


End file.
